Falling Star
by Miho-Gumiho
Summary: "Sebutkan tiga permohonanmu dan tidurlah. Esok ketika matahari bersinar permohonanmu akan terwujud" Gadis bersurai delima itu tersenyum, "Jadi, apa permohonanmu, Asano?" [Asano-Fem!Karma]


"Sebutkan tiga permohonanmu dan tidurlah. Esok ketika matahari bersinar permohonanmu akan terwujud"

Gadis bersurai delima itu tersenyum, "Jadi, apa permohonanmu, Asano?"

"Aku…"

* * *

Falling Star

" _Jika aku memintamu menjadi dewa kematianku, akankah kau mengabulkannya?"  
_

* * *

Asano masih mengingat ihwal pertemuannya dengan gadis bermata cahaya itu. malam ketika ia tengah berbaring di hamparan rumput di ladang kosong yang terletak di sudut kota. Kedua matanya memandang langit, mengamati jutaan yang bintang terhampar pada gelap langit malam.

 _Switch!_

Matanya menangkap kilatan yang jatuh. Sebuah bintang berekor jatuh melintas langit. Melewati puncak kepalanya.

"?!"

Asano bangkit, berlari mengejar bintang yang berkilat jatuh ke balik bukit.

 _Blar!_

Kilatan cahaya berpendar menyilaukan. Asano refleks membungkuk, kedua tangannya menutupi wajah yang terpapar cahaya hangat. Perlahan cahaya itu kemudian menghilang.

"Apa…?!"

Ia melangkah mendekat bongkahan bintang yang jatuh tadi. Namun yang didapatinya adalah sesosok gadis bersurai merah. Gadis itu tergolek di rumput. Matanya terpejam. Perlahan Asano menghampirinya.

"Siapa kau…?"

Perlahan kedua kelopak yang tertutup mulai membuka, menunjukkan manik sewarna kejora. Gadis itu bangkit, sedikit oleng saat mencoba menyeimbangkan diri.

"Aku adalah bintang" gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Bintang?"

"Ya. Aku berasal dari Langit sana" tangannya menunjuk langit, ke arah hamparan bintang.

"Kenapa… bisa–"

"Aku diminta Langit untuk turun ke Bumi. Menemui seseorang"

"Seseorang?"

"Ya" Gadis itu berbalik menatap pemuda di hadapannya, "Dan kurasa aku telah menemukannya"

"Asano, Namai aku–

–Karena aku adalah milikmu"

* * *

Falling Star

* * *

"Asano"

Gadis itu duduk di sisi pemuda yang kembali menatap langit malam.

"Mengapa kau membenci kehidupan?

Asano menoleh sekilas, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangan, "Di dunia ini, banyak hal-hal yang sulit dimengerti, Karma" ia memejamkan matanya.

"Dan mengapa kau membenci dirimu sendiri?"

"Karena aku tak pernah mengerti diriku sendiri"

"Mengapa kau ingin menghilang dari kehidupan?"

"Karena aku hanya sebuah bagian kecil yang bahkan hampir tak dianggap keberadaannya"

Keduanya terdiam. Menciptakan hening yang terasa kaku.

"Jika aku bisa mengabulkan semua keinginanmu, apa yang kau inginkan, Asano?"

"…"

Gadis itu berdiri. Melangkah ke depan memunggungi Asano.

"Sebutkan tiga permohonanmu dan tidurlah. Esok ketika matahari bersinar permohonanmu akan terwujud"

Gadis bersurai delima itu tersenyum, "Jadi, apa permohonanmu, Asano?"

"Aku…"

* * *

Falling Star

* * *

"Jika aku meminta kematian padamu, akankah kau mewujudkannya?"

"Aku… tidak tahu…"

"Jika aku meminta kehidupan padamu, akankah kau mewujudkannya?"

"Aku tak bisa menghidupkan sesuatu yang sudah mati, Asano"

"Jika aku memintamu mencabut nyawa orang lain, akankah kau mewujudkannya?"

"…mungkin…"

"Baiklah…"

Asano berdiri. Melangkah mendekati Karma –nama yang diberikannya pada sang gadis –sambil bergumam,

" _Aku ingin kau membunuh seseorang untukku, dan menjadi dewa kematianku. Hanya itu dan aku tak menginginkan apapun lagi"  
_

* * *

Falling Star

* * *

"Sekarang,

Aku ingin kau membunuh _nya_ "

Gadis itu melesat cepat, menghilang dalam sekejap –tentu sebagai bintang ia memiliki kemampuan berpindah dengan kecepatan cahaya– dengan sebuah pisau di tangan. Meninggalkan Asano yang duduk di mejanya.

"…"

"Asano"

Ia tersentak kala mendapati sang gadis yang baru saja meninggalkannya sepuluh menit yang lalu kini telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ini" tangannya menyodorkan pisau yang ternoda darah, "Aku telah mengabulkan permohonanmu"

Asano tersenyum puas. Kemudian bangkit, mengelus puncak kepala sang gadis,"Terima kasih"

* * *

Falling Star

* * *

"Asano, malam ini bisakah kau membawaku ke tempat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Baiklah"

Keduanya berjalan bersama. Mendaki bukit kecil di tepi kota hingga tiba di ladang tempat pertama kali Asano dan gadis itu bertemu.

"Sekarang aku harus pergi"

"Kemana?"

"Kembali pada Langit. Sebentar lagi Angin Malam akan menjemputku"

Gadis itu melangkah. Memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan angin berhembus.

"Tapi" sejurus kemudian ia berbalik,

"Aku masih harus mengabulkan satu permohonan lagi"

* * *

Falling Star

* * *

"Kau masih memiliki satu permohonan lagi, Asano"

"Aku tak membutuhkannya. Cepat lakukan saja"

"Kau bisa menggunakan permohonanmu yang terakhir untuk menghentikan ini"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku memohon agar _kau segera membunuhku sekarang juga_ "

"…baiklah…"

Tangan halus itu kemudian mengangkat _handgun_ , mengarahkan moncongnya tepat di pelipis pemuda yang melutut di hadapannya.

"…"

Jemari itu menarik pelatuk. Suara ledakan mesiu terdengar jelas, memuntahkan sebuah timah panas yang segera bersarang tepat di kepala Asano.

Dan tubuh pemuda itu jatuh. Menghela napas akhir yang terputus.

Di hadapannya sang gadis menatapnya datar.

"Pada akhirnya kau meminta kematian padaku, Asano…

Padahal kau masih bisa menghentikanku"

Kepalanya terangkat. Kedua manik kejora itu menutup. Kulitnya merasakan hembusan angin yang seakan menariknya. Tubuhnya terasa ringan.

"Selamat tinggal, Asano…

Beristirahatlah dalam damai–"

Sang Gadis Bintang pergi bersama Angin Malam menuju Langit yang akan kembali merengkuhnya.

" –di neraka"

* * *

Falling Star

.

.

[END]


End file.
